Lincoln Island
by ChocoKoko
Summary: She never thought that merely saving a child from a fire would make her destiny change courses...and intertwine with another's.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Summary: She never thought that merely saving a child from a fire would make her destiny change courses...and intertwine with another's.

Author's Note: This is another story...again. Yeesh, plot bunnies...

* * *

**(Third POV)**

The sounds of a fire alarm rang throughout the street, and the girl shoved through the mass of people to see what was happening. Of course, the smoke rising up in the sky told her part of the story, but she wanted a good view of the burning building. The heat reached her skin, making sweat roll down her neck and face as she finally got to the front of the crowd. The building was consumed by flames that danced, and there were some cries piercing the air. Of course, they were just cries of fear, since this was an elementary school, after all.

A sharp pang hit her heart. She used to go to this elementary school. Now it was being burned down before her eyes, and she couldn't do anything about it. She was just going to go on a jog, when she saw gray smoke rising up in wisps. She went to investigate, but she didn't want this building to be destroyed. There were too much memories in this school.

"Where's my child?" one cry outwon the rest of the others. "Where's Anna? Where's my child?" the girl turned her head towards the source, which belonged to a woman who was crying.

"Mrs. Lennox, please calm down." the girl recognized the principal.

"She was supposed to be with me," another woman frantically ran up to them. "Where are the firefighters? They aren't here yet! Oh, if anything happens to that child..."

It tore the girl apart to see people sad, especially her old teacher. She tried to hear for the sound of a fire truck, but didn't catch even a hint of it. She glanced back and forth, from the burning building towards the depressed teacher and supposed mother. She grit her teeth together. This was foolhardy and reckless, but she couldn't stand around and do nothing.

Shrugging off her hoodie, she pushed past the people in front of her and dove inside, ignoring the bites of the fire as she shouldered the door open. Her shoulder stung, but she ignored it as she squinted her hazel eyes, trying to see through all the smoke. Immediately, she remembered an old rule, so she dropped onto her knees, where the smoke was floating above her. She smirked, and proceeded to crawl.

_I remember that Mrs. Norris' class was B-23, but I don't know if she changed rooms...well, it's the only lead I have, so let's go with that._

Taking a sharp right turn, she coughed violently as she covered her mouth to bloke out some of the fumes. Her eyes watered, but she still went on, until she reached her destination. The door wouldn't open. Something fell behind her, and she turned, relieved that it was only a wood post. She snapped her attention towards the blocked door. Narrowing her eyes, she braced herself, before she lunged at the door. Her shoulder ached, but she kept on tackling the door until she got it open.

By now, her right shoulder had splinters in it and was probably bleeding, but it was worth it, for she faintly heard the sound of a child crying. Crawling faster, her hands sore, she stopped in front of the supply closet. this was the source. slowly reaching out a hand, she slid open the door, which revealed a small girl huddled against the opposite wall, her body racked with sobs.

"Hey, it's all right. I'm here to get you out," the girl tried to soothe the child. The child looked up with red, puffy eyes.

"I-it's all my f-fault! Th-the f-fire was b-because o-of me," she hiccuped. The girl ignored the flames crackling behind her.

"Tell me later, we need to get out of here!" she reached for the young child. The child cowered away, her eyes dazed.

"I shouldn't have stolen it! But the shard was so pretty! I shouldn't have stolen it from Uncle Will's house!" she rambled on.

"Look kid, I won't tell anyone. Just come with me!" Yet, the small child rambled on, and she showed the 'shard' to the other girl.

"See? I thought it was pretty, so I took it to school! It was in a glass case, too! But then, it started to glow and started a fire!" the small child told her. The older girl stared at the shard, almost as if it was drawing her to it. She ignored the dull pain in her head, and she pried it from the small child's hand.

"Tell you what, since this thing is causing her so much trouble, I'll take it and give it back to your...uncle, 'k?" The older girl was getting impatient, and yelped when the ceiling outside looked like it was about to cave in.

"Pinky promise?" the child held out a pinky. The older girl snapped her pinky with the smaller child's, pulling her to her feet.

"Promise, now let's get the hell outta here!" Ignoring the fact she cursed in front of a child, she unwrapped her hoodie from her waist and covered the child's mouth, as to make sure she didn't breathe in the smoke fumes. "Make sure you breathe! Now let's haul ass out of here!"

* * *

Okay, so I didn't introduce her name. Sorry, will do in next chapter. I originally was going to pair her with Ironhide, but I have doubts now. Anyways, the next update will probably be next week, since exams will start tomorrow. Also, I know AnnaBELLE's nickname is Anna, and her FATHER is Will Lennox, but THIS ANNA is just Anna, to be explained later. Just needed to say that since I didn't want to get bashed. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Author's Note: Wow...I really am impressed by how many people like the first chapter already. Thank you guys, your reviews are appreciated!

* * *

**(Third POV)**

The searing heat was not enough to keep the older girl from wavering in her step. The younger girl clung limply to the older girl's neck. She had taken in too much toxic vapors and has been rendered unconscious. She cursed at her bad luck, and winced as she heard creaking behind her.

She shut her eyes shut, and pushed her feet forward, as a wooden pole fell behind her. "How the hell did I get myself into this mess?" she coughed, face splattered with debris, dirt, smoke dust, and dust. Out of her mouth came out smoke, and her eyes watered and she shut her mouth in disgust. She opened her eyes again, and this time her vision was blurred and hazy, as she struggled to see where was the exit.

This time, sparks hit her bare arm, and she cursed loudly, forgetting the fact that she was carrying a child that could probably wake up any moment now. "What a time to fall asleep..." she muttered crossly, trying to blink out whatever was making her vision hazy. She closed her hazel eyes shut for a moment, trying to remember the layout of the elementary school she used to go to.

_Alright, since I just exited from Mrs. Norris' room and walked east, I'm probably in front of the art room. _she paused in her thinking. _Shit! The art room is the farthest from ANY exits I know! Now what?_ She tapped her feet impatiently, conjuring some sort of plan to stay alive in this searing heat. Sweat dripped onto the floor from her forehead, and maybe, just maybe, she thought that her hair was singed at the ends.

_If only I could see...that's it! It's risky, but I have to try it! _Bracing herself and the child, she slammed herself into the art room, and was pleased to see it gave way easily. There wasn't much heat in here than outside, but that didn't mean that the fire couldn't take this room either. Hurrying to the side of the room, she cheered in victory as she felt the cool metal of a water faucet. Placing-more like dropping- the child on the floor, she turned the knob. As it gave a satisfying hiss as the water came running down, she splashed some onto her face, rubbing the debris off her face as she shivered from the cold contact.

"That's better, at least," she muttered, casting a glance at the girl she dropped, her hoodie slipping from her face. The older girl snorted.

"The hoodie didn't do much, now did it?" she wasn't really expecting an answer, so she heaved a sigh, pushing her long bangs behind her ear as she knelt down to the younger girl. Pressing her fingers to her neck. she was relieved to find out she had a pulse, and took in her surroundings.

"This room didn't change much, huh?" It was funny. Here she was taking in old memories while the building was burning down. The older girl shifted her gaze towards the door, where flames was already beginning to crowd in. She shifted her gaze on the opposite wall, and jumped in surprise.

"Wh-what? Th-that!" she trailed off, gaping at the window that wasn't supposed to be there. "B-but! Th-that! Wasn't there!" she slapped herself, trying to see if this was a dream or hallucination. "Maybe the smoke's getting to my mind. Yeah, just an illusion..."

That still doesn't stop the girl from tentatively reaching a hand, and then paused as it was inches from the glasses. Her fingers brushed the cool glass, and it's as if there was no fire, that she wasn't trying to run for her life and save an elementary kid. Her hand doesn't go through the glass, and she got confused. When she walked in, she was sure there wasn't a window...yet this is no illusion.

The crackling of fire brought her attention towards the doorway, and she saw that flames were taking over quickly. She rushed over to the younger girl, carrying her piggy-back style, as she rushed back to the window that was still there. Taking some deep breaths, she braced herself(and the kid) as she tackled the window. It cracked a little, and she tackled it again, cringing when it broke, but the glass pieces cut into her body as she jumped out.

Then she remembered that this was the second floor.

* * *

Author's Ending: I want to end it here. Possibly because I don't know what to write after this. But next chapter will be longer and more interesting. I promise, cross my heart and hope to die.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Author's Note: as I promise and hoped to die and crossed my heart, this chapter is longer. Also, thanks to **thedeathchandelier **for helping me form an idea in my head.

* * *

**(Third P.O.V)**

She felt cold metal wrapping around her frame, jerking her towards the sky. The older girl noticed that the younger girl wasn't on her back anymore, and she panicked. She looked up to see red eyes staring down her, and screamed in fear. That was when she felt warm metal wrap around her, pulling her from the red eyes. She looked up to see blue eyes. Then, she felt the cold metal grab her again, and she knew it was red eyes. It seemed to her like they were playing tug-of-war, and it wasn't a really enjoyable feeling.

Then one of them dropped her. She wasn't really sure who, but she felt the wind whip her face. She shut her eyes shut.

"Miss! Wake up!"

Searing pain filled her body as the voice pounded her eardrums.

"She's breathing..."

"Broken arms...ribs..."

It hurt too much. She let a pain-filled scream escape her mouth as she clutched her sides.

"Move her arms..."

Everything was cold, and she remembered. She had stupidly jumped out of the art room, when it was on a second story. And the second story was pretty high. She must have hit the ground...

...but then she felt something vibrating against her hip.

She never brought a phone-heck, she never even had one-so what was the nagging vibrating? She had nothing in her pocket except-

That shard.

_The one that made the kid hysterical..._ she groaned in pain, rolling over onto her front. Hands were poking around her sides, and some were trying to push her onto her back again.

"Stretcher..."

At that moment, warmth flowed throughout her body, and the pain was gone. Her breathing-she never really noticed that she had a hard time breathing- eased up a bit, and she fluttered her eyes open. She met shocked gazes, and she peeked down to see her shirt lifted up beneath her bust. Grunting, she sat up and pulled her shirt down, glaring at the doctors. She glanced around, and sighed in relief when she found the young girl awake and...

...running towards her.

She braced herself, but the young girl really wasn't heavy as she tackled the older girl into a hug. She awkwardly pat her back, and she saw the woman who was crying-the older girl figured her as the mother of the young girl- walking to her seated form, and knelt down. She grasped the girl's hand, and repeatedly thanked her over and over again. She saw the elderly teacher-Mrs. Norris-also thank her, and her face flushed in embarrassment. She was never thanked this much before.

"It's really no problem," she murmured.

"You saved Anna! My little Anna!" the mother exclaimed, bringing her daughter into a hug.

"And you saved my student. You were brave," Mrs. Norris complimented. The older girl rubbed her neck sheepishly.

"It was kinda reckless..." she laughed, ignoring the gazes from the doctors. She could hear their mutters.

"How? She had broken ribs and arms!"

"How did it heal so fast!"

"Erin!" the older girl snapped her head up to see a man jump out of a fairly large truck.

"Uncle Will!" Anna squealed, breaking free form her mother's grip.

"Will!" Erin-the girl presumed her as the mother of Anna- said in shock.

"Anna!" a higher voice squeaked, and a young toddler scrambled out of the truck(now, the older girl was darn scared, since there was a considerable amount of height between the truck and the ground and the toddler couldn't be more than 2 feet tall!).

"Annabelle!" Anna then scrambled out of her uncle's arm and picked up the squealing toddler, and Anna ran over to the still seated girl on the ground. "She saved me from the fire! She was so brave!"

The older girl would have never thought that the frightened child in the burning building would be the same child praising her.

"I never did get your name," Erin knelt down to the girl again. This time, the older girl got her breath hitched in her throat.

_Damn. Wasn't expecting this to happen._

* * *

**(First POV)**

Alright, it wasn't that I didn't have a name, but it's been what, 5 years since someone last called me my name. Biting my lip, I fidgeted with my raven black hair nervously, glancing around to see if I could come up with a fake name for myself. There was no way Mrs. Norris would remember me.

"Urm...uhh..." Erin gave me a weird look, but it was a natural reaction. Then I remembered that on the 'Chart of Good Deeds', when I was saving Anna, there was a girl's name there.

"I'm Linzy." I said finally.

"That's the name of one of my students!" Mrs. Norris exclaimed, only out of pure shock.

I hope.

"Erm...yeah...pure coincidence, is it not?' I laughed nervously.

"Well, I'm Erin. This is Anna-" Anna's mom started(well, I already know their names now).

"And this is Annabelle, my cute cousin!" Anna placed the young toddler on my lap, and I froze.

"Hi Linzy!" Annabelle giggled. At least she could pronounce that name right.

"Hi...Annabelle."

"I'm Will, Erin's brother and Anna's uncle."

"He's my daddy!" Annabelle said, hugging his leg. Anna perked up, and ran over to the ridiculously huge monster truck.

"And this is 'Hidey!" she rubbed the tires. Will and Erin's eyes widened in fear, and they cast glances all over the people, as if a kid naming a truck was scary.

"Hey, I name my stuffed animals sometimes. Not really a scary thing," I shrugged. They started cracking up. I really wasn't trying to be funny.

"What are we going to do about school?" Anna asked, running to Will.

"Will, what about Sarah?" Erin asked.

"Oh, she's at work. I was just picking up Annabelle from the daycare with Ironhide," Will said, then looked as if someone had found out his dark secret.

"Oh." was all Erin said, and then she turned to her daughter. "We're gonna go home and have some lunch. It's high in the afternoon." she turned to me. "Would you like to join us Linzy?"

Normally, I would have instantly agreed. But, there were too much things bothering me.

For one: What was that daydream about, with the red eyes and blue eyes?

For two: Why could I feel pain in that daydream(though I'm beginning to suspect it was my broken arms and ribs)?

For three: How the hell did my broken ribs and arms heal?

For four: What was the shard doing anyways?

With so much questions unanswered, I could not eat right now.

"No thanks. I have to get going," I politely turned down Erin's offer. "Maybe I'll see you around next time. Erin, Will, Anna, Annabelle," I paused before adding with a sly smirk,

"Ironhide."

* * *

**Little Preview:**

My eyes gaped at the many transforming little monsters. They used to be my living room appliances: my T.V, my lamp, my DS, my vacuum cleaner, my camera, and my laptop. As one of them cocked their weapons, and my back was up against my fireplace, I could only say: "Holy shit."

**Author's Note: **See, it was longer! And please review! Also, I know I should be working on my 'Seven' story, which I'm staring on the next chapter right now. Just a not for those who read that fanfic.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: *sigh* It took longer than I thought to get this chapter up.

Linzy: Hnn.

Me: Ugh..sorry for the long update, but thanks for all the reviews. Please keep that up! ^^

* * *

**(First POV)**

I thought it was strange, the looks that they gave me(I was kidding about the Ironhide part, seriously!), and the truck seemed to roll on its tires. Kinda noticeable for a monster truck, but I let it pass by. So, I turned down the Lennox's offer to eat lunch...which was a shame, since I was hungry, both mentally and physically. Physically: for food. Mentally: for science.

Okay, I wasn't that much of a scientist, but I was still good enough for a little experiment on the shard. I did have a messy room filled with unused designs, plus a super expensive microscope that works really well. One thing I was grateful for of my parents.

On the trek to my medium-sized house, the shard was vibrating really badly, like someone was sending a thousand texts per second, but I ignored it, best as I could, and got my keys out, wincing when I got a shock from it. Hmm...it looked kinda different, but oh well.

As I walked to my front doorstep, I jammed in the keys, and yelped when my door was blown backwards. I gaped at it, to and fro from the blown away door to my sizzling keys. That was too weird.

I sighed then. I would have to call someone to fix it later, but for now, I just laid my door against the doorway with some duct tape. Stepping into the pigsty I called my room, I stepped carefully over scattered papers. Hmm, I would probably have to clean up later.

Taking out the glass container than held the shard, I peered at it more closely. It had strange inscriptions on it, almost alien-like. I contemplated taking the shard out of its case, but decided to save that for later. Sliding the case under the microscope and adjusted the settings, I now had better vision of it.

And what I saw caused me reeling back.

Literally.

Some sort of shock wave seemed to travel from the shard, through the microscope lenses, and into my eyes. I reeled backwards, clutching my eyes painfully as I cried out. Symbols circled my vision, and echoed around my mind. I landed with a dull thud onto the floor. My legs folded into my back(painfully, if you will), and a strangled cry escaped my lips.

What were these symbols? They look foreign, like Chinese, or Korean, or Japanese...my eyes shot open, and more symbols encircled my vision. Oh...they're dancing on the ceiling...great...

I lay there, probably for ten-twenty minutes, or at least until my vision was cleared of those annoying symbols. I winced at the small burn mark on my palm, but shrugged it off as I went to the bathroom. As cold water rushed onto my burning hand, my gaze laid onto the shard. I shivered, probably from both the coldness of the water and what happened. Maybe it WOULD be smart as to not touch that shard...damn...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I think I was delusional.

Why?

I was having a staring contest with the damn shard.

For some reason, my gaze was too drawn in it, and as an addition to my cluelessness, I ended up in my living room. Cool. Wow. Awesome. All those sarcastic words wanted to escape me, but it was pretty much stuck in my mind. I sighed, as I finally tore my gaze somewhere else. The remote. Better watch TV, I guess...

I shivered again, and it was a weird feeling. My hazel eyes turned towards the door that I supposedly broke. Hmm, I should get that fixed soon, although I thought I put the duct tape on really tight. Hmm.

There was nothing to watch on TV. Great. Now what?

As if an answer to my mental question, electricity erupted from the shard through the glass and all over my living room. Great, what now?

And I heard clicks.

Bah, humbug!

And then came the weird chattering.

Slowly turning my heard, my lamp...is now a weird looking metal monster that has a gun? Humbug(I've been reading too much about Scrooge)!

Still, on instinct, I grabbed the shard and ran away, only to trip on something. Holy sh-was that my DS?

I scrambled towards the fireplace, and turned around. My eyes gaped at the many transforming little monsters. They used to be my living room appliances: my T.V, my lamp, my DS, my vacuum cleaner, my camera, and my laptop. As one of them cocked their weapons, and my back was up against my fireplace, I could only say: "Holy shit."

All hell broke loose.

My LAMP opened fire on me, and I yelped as I felt pinching all around my body. Huh, that didn't hurt too much. Then my CAMERA 'flashed' me, and I was blinded(oh god, that sounds so wrong in many different ways). Even so, I felt more pinching and stinging as my arms crossed over the shard protectively. Why did I have to initiative to protect it?

My back pressed against something, and I recognized it as the fireplace poker. Well, now or never girl...

Stuffing the shard in my pocket, my vision returning, my hands grasped the poker firmly and I slammed it on the nearest devilish appliance, my TV.

Great, I was going to have to pay for a new one.

* * *

Also, who do you think Linzy should be paired up with? Please review! ^^ No preview, since I have to go soon!


End file.
